What Goes On Behind Their Backs
by As3hleigh XD
Summary: Deuce is going out with Cece. Rocky is going out with Gunther. Gunther may be gay wont be much of him in it . What happens when Rocky does something naught. Will that result in Gunther leaving and Cece and Deuce to break up. Or will everything come tumbling down for everyone. And what happend when Andrew OC Finds out something about Gunther. Deuce/Rocky, Cece/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. This is Drocky. Well I hope you like it. I will be introducing an OC so keep a look out for a new name. He is also in 3 Weeding and a funeral which should be up tonight or tomorrow. So here it goes.**

**ROCKY'S POV**

"CECE WE ARE OVER, OVER" deuce says as I scream of happiness a little inside

"B...but I thought y...you loved me" Cece says

"I did but I have feelings for Rocky now" he says giving me a dreamy look

"WHAT" Cece screams than walks off in a huff?

Deuce walks over to me and starts making out with me

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Errg stupid school I was having a great dream why does school have to make me get up at 6 erg. I get ready for school I put on a Navy knee length skirt, an American flag loose tee and my favourite black boots. I leave for school.

I walk in and see Deuce standing with Cece like always but I never and I repeat never see them kiss.

"Hey guy's" I say as I approach them

"Hey rockstar" Deuce says ahhh he called me rockstar

"Hey rocky" Cece says

"How is everyone" I ask

"Good" Cece says

"Okay I guess" Deuce says

"What's wrong Deuce" I ask

"Ohh nothing" he replies there was something wrong I could tell by his voice and the look in his eyes

**DEUCE'S POV**

I couldn't tell them what was really wrong Cece would rip my head off and give it to Tinka to feed her Tinka-o-saurous (if you remember the science fair episode). Now what was really wrong is that I have feelings for Rocky. So why don't I just dump Cece and go to rocky you ask well... As much as I like rocky I don't want to hurt Cece and Rocky is going out with Gunther. "That lucky, lucky boy".

**Ring Ring Ring **

"Ahh my phone where did I put it" I say out loud I find it under my pillow

"Hello" I say as I put it to my ear

"Hey Deuce it Rocky" I hear Rocky say

"Hey Rocks what do you want"

"Well I was wondering if you would come to the movies with me because Cece, Andrew and Gunther are busy and Ty and Tinka are on a date. Mum wants me to not go by myself" She says

"Yeah for sure. What are we watching" I say

"Me and Cece agreed on Eat, Pray, Kill but she bailed so Eat, Pray, Kill it is"

"OK cool see you in 10" I say happy knowing she will get scared and want me to hold her.

"Yep see you soon"

"Bye"

"Bye" She hangs up "I love you" I say knowing she can't hear me

Time to clean up I go have a shower. Get dressed and go get Rocky.

**ROCKY'S POV**

You are probably wondering why I choose eat, pray, Kill, well I heard it was scary and it gives me a chance to get Deuce to hold me. OK you caught me I like Deuce is it really a big deal. I mean he will never like me he is going out with Cece. He loves her. "What an ever so lucky girl".

KNOCK KNOCK

"COMING!" I yell knowing it is Deuce

"Hey" I say as I open the door

"Hey Rocks ready to go" Deuce says

"Yep, BYE MUM IM LEAVING NOW" I yell to mum on the way out

I get in deuces car and we drive to the movies. We pay and walk in.

The screen gets bigger meaning the movie is starting soon. I am already scared.

"You right" Deuce asks

"Yeah why"? I ask

"You look tense that's all"

"It's all good"

The movie starts

Halfway through someone yells out "So that's what's inside and eyeball" ha that's something Cece would say.

I jump in my seat and Deuce grabs my hand and makes me calm down. This happens a few times.

We get out when the movie is over and we go to his car. I go to open the door but Deuce grabs me and pulls me towards him and him... Kisses me!

He pulls away

"Uhh Sorry" He says

"Oh it's fine by me, But you're going out with Cece" I say

"And you're going out with Gunther" He says

"Yeah but I don't think he is into me anymore" I say

"Why"? Deuce asks

"I think he may be a bit err _Gay_" I say

"WHAT HA" Deuce says laughing

"He has been staring at Andrew a lot"

"WOAH not expecting that" He says

"Either was I" I say a little sad

"It's alright Rocks"

"What do you mean Deuce my _Boyfriend_ is most likely gay" I say almost crying

"I love you more than a friend" He says

"Really what about Ce"

"Umm can we forget about her for 1 night" He says

"Sure" I say and get in the car

We drive to his house and go inside to his bedroom.

**Not really what I was expecting. Anyways I enjoy reviews so yeah hope you like it. This story won't have many chapters I don't think. Thanks TTYLXOX.**

**xxxAshleighxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, sorry for a late update, it's just I went to back to school and I'm now on holidays a week early and I can write more. I will update all my stories either this week or next week. Ok here it goes. :D**

**RECAP**

"Umm can we forget about her for 1 night" He says

"Sure" I say and get in the car

We drive to his house and go inside to his bedroom.

**NOW**

Ok so we did go to his room but not for the reason you were probably thinking we are just sitting here in a very awkward silence.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, want one?" Deuce asks

"Sure I'll come with" I say

"Ok"

When we get to the kitchen I sit on the bench and just watch Deuce look for the Juice that was right in front of him.

"It's right in front of you silly" I giggle.

"I knew that" He says as he gets it out of the fridge.

"Sure you did" I say as he passes me a glass of juice.

"Knock, knock" An eerie girly voice says walking in. I don't need to turn around to know who it is. Cece...

"Cece what are you doing here" Deuce says in an annoyed tone

"I could say the same about rocky" She says

"I invited her here"

"Oh okay" She says walking over to kiss Deuce as she is inches away from his face he pulls away

"Not now Cece"

"Why are you not calling me babe, don't you love me?"

Deuce doesn't reply

"You love me don't you" Cece says about to cry

"Just go Cece, I didn't invite you here"

Cece Storms out of the house.

"Woah I have never seen her like that before" I say

"I have whenever I don't call her babe she gets like that"

"Ohh"

"Let's not worry about her" He says coming over to me. He stands in between my legs. I look down at him and he kisses me and I kiss back.

I move my hands to go around his neck and he puts his around my waist. Its starts getting heated. He picks me up and we move to his room without breaking the kiss.

He puts me on his bed than his body follows mine. Our clothes are gone. Everyone knows what happens next I don't need to explain.

He lies next to me and hugs me under the covers.

"Do you want to stay the night?" He asks

"I have to call my mum it should be ok" I say

"Ok go call your mum" He says in a playful voice. I laugh and get out my phone.

"Hey mum its Rocky"

"Where are you I have been worried sick?"

"I am at Deuces finishing an assignment"

"Ok when will you be home?"

"That's why I was calling, you see Deuce offered for me to stay the night, I will sleep on the couch and I will be good" I say

"Alright but do not sleep in the same bed as him and keep your clothes on"

"Yes mum, love you bye" I say and hang up so she couldn't say anything else.

"So" Deuce said

"She said yes but I have to keep my clothes on" I say laughing

"Well that rule is broken you are holding a sheet over your un-clothed body" he says. I giggled

"Oh and the other rule was that I had to sleep on the lounge and not in the same bed or room as you"

"Well that rule is broken too" HE said

"Yes because I am sleeping right here" I say jumping on the bed and landing next to him.

"Yes you are" He says hugging me

We fall asleep. And just as I was about to sleep I remembered we didn't use protection.

**Ok so there you go a new chapter I hope you liked it. :D I know there are other people, like Andrew, Ty, Tinker Gunther. And we have a hint that Gunther may be gay. They will all come into this eventually. Then that will be where the drama begins... SO see ya next time **

**LUV YA **

**xxxAshleighxxx**


End file.
